wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bryan Danielson
| Nomes de ringue =American Dragon Bryan Danielson | Data de nascimento =22 de maio de 1981 | Local de nascimento =Aberdeen, Washington | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo =Allrounder Technical | Altura =1.77 cm | Peso =83 kg | Treinado por =Texas Wrestling Academy Rudy Boy Gonzalez Shawn Michaels William Regal Tracy Smothers Bobby Eaton Masato Tanaka Grant McKee | Status atual = | Estréia =4 de outubro de 1999 | Retirada= }} Bryan Danielson (Aberdeen, 21 de maio de 1981) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Atualmente trabalhado para a Ring of Honor com o ring name Bryan Danielson. Em agosto de 2009 a Ring of Honor anunciou que Bryan assinou um contrato com a World Wrestling Entertainment. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2002-2009) *Circuito independente No wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bridging dragon suplex ** Cattle Mutilation (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) ** Crossface chickenwing, sometimes with body scissors ** Double wrist–lock to a grounded opponent followed by repeated stomps to the chest, face, and head ** Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a grounded crucifix hold ** Small package ** Regal–Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adopted from his trainer William Regal ** Roaring Elbow (Discus elbow smash) ** Triangle choke, sometimes with repeated elbow strikes to the top of the opponent's head * Signature moves ** Airplane spin ** Danielson Special (Double underhook suplex floated over into a crucifix armbar) ** Diving European uppercut ** Diving headbutt ** Indian deathlock ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope *** Cravate *** German *** Northern lights *** Tiger *** Underhook ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Roll–through counter into a single leg Boston crab ** Running big boot ** Springboard suicide senton onto an opponent who is in the crowd ** Surfboard ** Tornado DDT followed into a Fujiwara armbar * Nicknames ** "The American Dragon" ** "The American Dolphin" ** "The Best Wrestler in the World" ** "The Dagger" ** "Master of the Small Package" * Músicas de entrada ** "Self Esteem" por The Offspring ** "Lysergik Funeral Procession" por Down ** "Self Esteem (Instrumental Version)" por The Offspring ** "Dragon Empire" por DJ AlKohal ** "Obsession" por Animotion ** "Last Resort" por Papa Roach (Pro Wrestling Noah) ** "The Final Countdown" por Europe Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Internet Championship (1 vez) **King of the Indies (2001) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Low Ki *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Curry Man *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'13' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 em 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **Survival of the Fittest (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2008) **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima em 25 de agosto **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2008)